


Clairvoyant

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 22:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12945474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey!” Bucky calls and you freeze then wheel around. Shit shit shit. You scurry down the hallway trying to loose him in the maze that is the tower’s basement. Unfortunately he’s a Super Soldier and easily catches up with you. “Clair!” He calls the name the Avengers had come up with for you. You’d found them on a mission, exactly where you’d known they would be. The only thing that you had that connected you to a past was a medical ID bracelet that said 79311 CLAIRVOYANT. It was Tony who’d started it, calling you Clair, because of your clairvoyant abilities. He hadn’t trusted you quickly, the first one who had was Steve. But he saw the best in people. He could see past the scared woman you’d been and had brought you home, to somewhere safe. The other person that trusted you almost immediately was Scarlett Witch. She understood what it was like to have powers and could read your mind and saw that you weren’t a threat. That really helped, having her on your side. The fact that you didn’t remember who you were a few days before you found them had terrified you. It terrified them too. Not that anyone had actually come out and said it but you could see it in their eyes. You turn another corner and find that you’ve actually lost your way and have hit a dead end. “Clair, why are avoiding me?” Bucky demands catching your arm.   
“No!” You shriek and he lets go looking startled. He’s got you in a corner and you can’t meet his eyes. You can’t look at him without seeing the nightmare. Without seeing what he does and what you do to him. How can you look him in the eye?  
“What’s wrong?” He asks softly, keeping his distance. He holds his hands up in a surrender motion showing you that he’s not going to hurt you.   
“It’s the nightmares.” You mutter, “I hate the nightmares.”  
“What nightmares?” He asks softly. You shake your head and let out a soft whimper.   
“I don’t want to. Bucky I don’t want to.”  
“It’s okay.” He says soothingly, calmly. “You can tell me Clair.”  
“I-I have to kill you.”


	2. Chapter 2

“It’s a horrible one.” You mutter your voice just above a whisper. “You and Steve go to take down Hydra. You get captured again and so he goes to save you and they take control of you both. I have to kill you.”  
“How do you do that?”  
“I hide. Then snipe. One shot right here.” You mutter pressing an index finger against his forehead. “They’re horrible nightmares.”  
“Do you not trust me?”  
“No, I do. I don’t trust that Hydra will let you go free. I’m glad they saved your life but I hate them.”   
“How long?”  
“I don’t know what you mean.”  
“How long until this happens?”   
“I’m not sure but it’s not long. You guys kill everyone. The only ones that make it out are me and Spider-Man.” You shudder at the reminder, seeing the only family you know dying in front of you as they try to defend themselves from their friends.   
“How?”  
“No. I’ve told you too much. I can’t tell you how you kill them all.”  
“Clair.”  
“No! No! I won’t tell you!” Steve rounds the corner then and as his startled expression meets your terrified one you suck in a terrified breath of air. Bucky glances over his shoulder and you take the opportunity to slip past him and a perplexed Steve and make a run for it.   
“Clair!” Bucky calls after you but you don’t stop. You hear him and Steve talking briefly, their voices bouncing off of the walls. You make it up to Natasha and Clint’s floor faster than you’ve done anything in your life, you’re praying Clint is home. He trusts you much more than Natasha does. You pound on the door and it slides open revealing a startled looking Natasha, Clint peering around her.   
“Clint.” You whimper and he holds his arm out to you. Natasha let’s you in and watches in amusement as you bury your face into his chest.   
“The dreams again?” He asks softly and you nod as the door clicks shut. “Want to tell me about it?” There’s a knock on the door and you slide behind Clint who immediately goes on the defensive. Natasha opens the door and you see a concerned looking Steve standing there.   
“We need to talk to Clair.” He says softly.   
“Not gonna happen.” Clint argues folding his arms across his chest.   
“You don’t even know what this is about.” Bucky growls from behind Steve.   
“She clearly doesn’t want to talk to you.” You can’t even look at them, your head is buried in Clint’s back. That’s when it hits, your vision blurs, and a throbbing headache causes you to let go of Clint. You crumble to the floor, the last thing you see are the concerned faces of Clint and Bucky.


	3. Chapter 3

It starts as shapes. Blurry outlines of people, things you can’t really see, they’re moving quickly. The shapes take form and you see Bucky glaring down at you. He’s dead behind the eyes, it’s the same look that he gets in your visions when he’s been taken over by Hydra. He grabs your arm and drags you along the floor, not giving you the chance to get your feet under you.   
“Here.” He says stopping dropping you at someone’s feet. “She can see the future.”   
“Well, why don’t you tell me the future fräulein?” The man growls and looking up to your horror you see a man with a red head, looking longer you see that his head is oddly shaped, less fleshy than a normal head and more, skull like.   
“No.” You say as Bucky holds your arms behind your back. You see Clint and Natasha looking worse for wear, like they had fought until they couldn’t stand. Steve’s shield is on the floor at Tony’s feet. His armor has been ripped to shreds and the chains are wrapped tightly around his arms. Wanda is unconscious, you hope and Spider-Man, Ant Man and Vision are nowhere to be found.   
“You will tell us your visions.”  
“No.”  
“Then you will watch your friends die. We will start with the Iron one.”   
“No! No don’t! Please!”   
“Don’t tell them anything Clair! They’ll kill us either way.” Tony roars as they drag him away.   
“Bucky. Please. Please snap out of this! Please Bucky.”   
“Shut up.” He growls and you turn toward him, he’s glaring down at you and you take a chance and press your lips to his. He grips your head in his metal hand and to your relief presses your lips more firmly to his. When he pulls away his eyes are back to the normal ice blue that you normally see. “I’m so sorry.” He whispers snapping the chains off of your wrists.   
“Get Tony.” You whisper back holding his face in your hands. “I’ll get Steve.” He nods and sprints away as your vision starts to go dark again. No! Where’s Steve? You fight to hold the vision but you can hear Clint and Bucky arguing so you know you’ve lost it.   
“I’m just telling you from experience you don’t want to be there.” Clint says.   
“She needs to know I’m not going to hurt her.” Bucky responds sounding annoyed, “I am the one that caught her.”  
“Just remember I tried to warn you.” Your eyes snap open and you lash out at the first face you see with a solid right hook. Clint did warn him.   
“Ow!” Bucky says sounding surprised, Clint shakes his head then comes slowly toward you.   
“Hey.” He says softly, “Wanna tell me what’s going on?” He crouches down next to the couch that someone, Bucky, laid you on.   
“I’ve never had a vision like that. They’re-they’re getting more powerful.” You’re shaking like a leaf in a thunderstorm, Clint rests a hand on your shoulder. “This time we were taken prisoner, you and Natasha were bleeding to death. Tony was going to be killed, Wanda was unconscious or dead I couldn’t tell and I know Steve was there because his shield was. But we were being held by this guy with a creepy red head. He didn’t have any skin on it, but it wasn’t like it was bone. It was, it was creepy.   
“What about Bucky?” Steve asks.   
“He, he was brainwashed again.”   
“I’m not going to get brainwashed again!” Bucky snaps looking frustrated. He storms out of the room leaving the door wide open. Steve looks at you in amusement.   
“You really don’t know him do you?”  
“It’s hard to know anyone when I don’t know myself.” You admit as he turns and heads out of Clint and Natasha’s room.


	4. Chapter 4

You find him upstairs on one of the balconies. He looks sad, tired and like he spent some time beating the punching bag. “Uh- hey.” You say softly from the doorway. He turns to look at you and you can’t quite place the look on his face.   
“You must think I’m weak.” He says quietly looking back out over the city. You slowly move next to him, not saying anything until you’re standing next to him at the railing.   
“I have no control over my visions. If I could I’d rather not have them at all.” You admit. “I don’t know what made me like this. Who made me like this. Where my powers came from.” You say calmly, then you loose it and burst out with, “I don’t even know my own name!”   
“I understand that. If anyone understands what you’re going through its me.”   
“You have your memories.”  
“Now. It took months, months to remember who I was.” He looks over at you out of the corner of his eye. You glance down at your hands resting on the thick concrete railing. Your hand is only inches from his metal one, before you know what you’re doing you start to trace the lines of the metal on his hand. This really is a mechanics marvel.  
“It’s so terrifying not knowing who I am.”  
“I know.” He says softly not moving, you can feel his eyes on you as you run a finger along a groove of his arm.   
“You woke up with an arm, I woke up with powers. We really are similar aren’t we?” You muse softly.   
“Yea, we are.” You glance up at him and are surprised to see the amusement on his face. “I think that you and I have more in common than not. I want you to know that I understand what you’re going through and that you can come talk to me anytime.”  
“Thanks Bucky. Can you feel with this arm?”  
“Yes.”   
“Oh, wow.” You stare out at the city still holding onto his arm it’s cooler than you thought it would be. He covers your fingers with his hand, the two of you stand there in silence for a while. Just staring out at New York City, it seems so peaceful from here, so calm and beautiful. You know better, you shudder remembering your first time out on your own and how hopelessly lost you’d gotten. Bucky misinterprets your shudder of fear for one of cold and he pulls you to him. His body gives off more heat than you would have expected. You turn in his arms to face him and bury your face into his chest, this feels so familiar, like you’ve done this before. But you know, this is the first time you’ve been this touchy with him, so it’s not possible that you knew him before. Is it?   
“Clair?” He mutters softly.   
“Hmm?” You ask not moving.   
“Can you look at me?” You do and he presses his lips to yours, ever so softly, almost like he’s afraid he’ll break you. He pulls away a few inches and you hear him mumble, “I thought so.” You open your eyes and look up at him confused.  
“You thought what?”  
“I’ve met you before. I know you somehow. I need to talk to Steve. Come with me?”  
“If he can help me figure out who I am why wouldn’t he have said something before?”   
“He may not have known you. I know I did though. Just how-”  
“How?”  
“How you felt in my arms.” He looks embarrassed and you laugh softly and press a kiss to his cheek.  
“I know exactly what you mean. Let’s go see Steve. Figure this out.” He nods and wraps his hand around yours, then leads you back into the tower. How could you have known him? He was born so long ago, was it possible you were too?


	5. Chapter 5

You follow Bucky to Steve’s room, which he barges into without knocking. “Steve!” He calls and a sleepy looking Steve comes out of the bedroom.   
“What’s wrong?” He asks with a yawn.   
“We knew each other.” Bucky says and that seems to wake him up.   
“What?”  
“Something about her is so familiar. When I kissed her it was like I’d done it a million times.”  
“Wait. You guys kissed?” He looks pleased as can be at this information.   
“Yes but that’s not the point.” Bucky says sounding exasperated, you give his hand a gentle squeeze. He takes a calming breath and you relax into him. “We need to know if she could be a Hydra experiment. Like Wanda and me. Or could she be someone I might have met before the war.”  
“She doesn’t look familiar to me but I didn’t know all the girls you did.” Seems like Bucky was a player before the war.   
“I know her Steve. This is the worst. We knew one another but neither of us know how!”   
“Bucky calm down. We’ll figure this out.” Steve says pulling on a shirt.   
“How?”  
“We can go through the Hydra files we’ve recovered but it will take some time.”   
“This isn’t the most important thing to worry about right now.” You remind them, “My visions are what we need to worry about.”  
“What is the other one?”  
“I need to tell Clint. You’re both too dangerous.” You give Bucky’s hand another soft squeeze. “Just promise me in your search for who I am you don’t go to a Hydra base.”  
“But-”  
“Promise me.” You say searching his eyes. He gives you a curt nod and then presses his lips to your forehead.   
“I promise.”   
“Thank you.” You give Steve a stern look, “you too Rogers.”  
“I promise.”  
“And if he goes, because I know how stubborn he is, don’t you dare follow him.” He nods and you slip out of his room and back toward Clint and Natasha’s. Clint is leaning against the doorframe, waiting for you. Sometimes you think he’s the one whose a clairvoyant.   
“Let’s talk kid.” He says looping an arm around your shoulders. The two of you walk and and you explain both of the visions that you’d had. Starting with the older one.   
“I have to kill Bucky to stop him. Clint I can’t kill him.”  
“You’re in love with him aren’t you?”  
“I’m connected to him somehow.”  
“That’s not what I asked.”  
“I could. I could easily fall in love with him, but I’m not even sure who I am. Is it fair to him?”  
“I can’t answer that for you kid, but you need to think about what’s good for you. Are you better with him in your life? I know that when I’m with Natasha I’m a better man. Of course I worry about her but I know that I’ll always have her back and she’ll have mine. I know that my life wouldn’t be the same without her. She’s the love of my life.”  
“I’ll have to think about it. I don’t want to jump into something and then have to kill him.”  
“I can’t tell you what to do, just know that you don’t want to have regrets.” You nod then head to Bucky’s room. Tapping on the door you hear two men talking then it swings open.   
“Hey. I’m just leaving.” Steve says with a small smile, “We’re gonna figure this out.”  
“Thanks Steve.” You mutter then enter Bucky’s room.   
“You look tired.” He says reaching for you.   
“I kind of am.” You admit moving into his embrace. You tilt your head to look up at him and pull his lips to yours, this time he presses his mouth firmly to yours. Your heart pounds against your chest and you swear that he can feel it where your chests are pressed together.   
“Stay with me.” He murmurs against your lips.   
“Okay.”


	6. Chapter 6

He guides your body to his bed, never removing his lips from yours. The back of your calves hit the bed and you tumble onto it. Bucky catches himself with an arm on either side of you, his legs are between yours and you can’t help but laugh softly as the bed bounces beneath you. He buries his face in the crook of your neck, his breath hot on your skin. You run your fingers through his hair causing him to hum. His metal hand slides along your side and under your shirt. It’s cool against your skin.   
“Bucky.” You mutter, but his hand stays where it is. You’re not quite ready to move further.   
“Mmm.” He hums contentedly and you laugh softly.  
“Can we get under the covers?”  
“Yea sorry.” He rises up off of you and you instantly miss the way he felt against you. You follow him under the covers and are pleased when he pulls your body close to his, you’re practically on top of him. You’re exhausted, you can’t seem to keep your eyes open. Thankfully Bucky doesn’t seem to mind. He’s running his fingers through your long hair, twisting the ends gently. He kisses your forehead, then your temple, then your nose.   
“Bucky.” You groan smiling, “it’s bed time.”  
“How do you expect me to sleep when your so beautiful?”  
“Stop it.” You chuckle, “We both need sleep if we’re ever going to figure out who I am and how we know one another.”  
“I know,” he mutters then gently tilts your head back and presses his lips to yours again. He can wake your soul so easily, just the brush of his lips against yours and you’re on fire. You pull your lips from his then bury your face into his chest, you wrap one arm tightly around his waist and tuck the other under your head, your head resting on the back of your hand. He shifts slightly placing his normal arm around you his hand up on your hip. His metal hand runs lightly back and forth along your arm across his torso.   
“Goodnight doll.”  
“Night Buck.” You’re just about to drift off when you hear him start to hum a song. You listen carefully, not moving and realize that it’s a Russian Lullaby. “Bayushki bayu?” You mumble and Bucky stops.   
“You know that song?”  
“It’s a Russian Lullaby.”  
“Do you speak Russian?”  
“No.”  
“But you know that song.”  
“This just keeps getting more and more confusing.” You sigh, frustrated tears pricking your eyes. One slips out and drops onto Bucky’s chest.   
“Oh sweetheart.” He murmurs making slow circles on your back. “We’ll figure this out. I know it.”  
“I hope so.”  
“We will. Now let’s get some sleep.”  
“Okay.” It takes you longer to drift off this time, how does everything about him seem so familiar but none of it really helps.


	7. Chapter 7

You didn’t dream at all. It’s rare for you to not dream, was Bucky the cure for your nightmares? You did still have two visions yesterday, so maybe not so much. You’re still tangled up in him, one of your legs has wrapped itself around both of his, stretching across his body. You’re not sure if he’s awake yet or not, at least not until a content sigh passes his lips.   
“Are you awake?” You whisper.   
“Yea, I didn’t wake you did I?”  
“No.” You glance up at him and he captures your lips in a kiss. You could get used to this.   
“Good. I want to get to work on finding you.” He says softly.   
“Remember your promise.”  
“I know doll. I know.” He mutters into your hair.   
“Why don’t you call me Clair anymore?”  
“Because, that’s not your name. I don’t know what your name is but when I do you’ll be the first to know.”  
“I don’t mind.”   
“I want to be able to call you by your name.” He runs his metal pointer finger along your arm, you get goosebumps. You smile then wince as your symptoms start up again.  
“No.” You groan.   
“What’s wrong?”  
“I’m going to have a vision. No.” You mumble.   
“It’s okay sweetheart. It’s okay.” He soothes as your vision blurs. This is getting old.   
Pulsing lights are making it hard for you to pay attention to what’s going on around you. You’re in the tower, a hand wraps around your arm you go to fight back when you realize it’s Bucky.   
“Go. Get out of here.” He whispers.   
“I’m not leaving you.” You argue back.   
“Doll please.” He begs, then seeing the look on your face he sighs then presses his lips to yours. “I need to know you’re safe.” His hands are gentle on your cheeks and you didn’t realize you were crying until he wipes away a tear. “Shhh. Please doll. I need to know you’re safe, that I won’t hurt you if they turn me.”  
“And I need to know you’re safe.”  
“Winter Soldier! Report for duty!” A thickly accented voice commands over the loud speakers in the tower.   
“Bucky.”   
You snap out of the vision quickly, “Bucky!” You yelp bolting upright, normally it’s a slow fade from a vision but this one just ended. Like turning off a television.   
“You’re okay, you’re okay.” He murmurs softly, not touching you, he learned his lesson last time. “What happened?” You open your mouth to answer him but instead a siren starts blaring as the tower’s security lights start flashing.   
“This.” Your horrified voice says in the chaos. “This happened.”


	8. Chapter 8

The pulsing lights are making it hard for you to pay attention to what’s going on around you. Even though you’ve already seen this now that it’s actually happening you’re sucked into the moment. A hand wraps around your arm you go to fight back when you remember it’s Bucky.   
“Go. Get out of here.” He whispers.   
“I’m not leaving you.” You argue back.   
“Doll please.” He begs, then seeing the look on your face he sighs then presses his lips to yours. “I need to know you’re safe.” His hands are gentle on your cheeks and you didn’t realize you were crying until he wipes away a tear. “Shhh. Please doll. I need to know you’re safe, that I won’t hurt you if they turn me.”  
“And I need to know you’re safe.”  
“Winter Soldier! Report for duty!” A thickly accented voice commands over the loud speakers in the tower. He bristles.   
“Bucky?” He looks furious, “Wh-who is it?”  
“The Red Skull.”   
“The guy from before? The head of Hydra?”  
“Yes.”  
“Isn’t he supposed to be dead? Or disintegrated or something?”  
“Yep. That’s why I need you to get out of here.”  
“If you think I’m leaving you now you’re nuts.” You hear an explosion and know that the rest of the team is already fighting for their lives.   
“Fine. You stay here. You stay hidden.” He passes you a gun from a drawer in his nightstand. “If anyone comes for you that isn’t Steve, Nat, Wanda, Tony or Clint shoot them.”  
“What about you?”  
“You know what happens.”  
“I’m not going to kill you.”  
“If you have to you will. If I kill them-.”  
“James.” You cut him off, “Just please be careful. I’m not going to be able to kill you.” Instead of answering he kisses you again, the kiss is desperate mashing his mouth to yours. He’s got a hand on the back of your head and you wrap your hand around his metal arm.   
“I love you.” He whispers when he pulls away. Then he’s gone.   
“I love you too.” You whisper to the empty space.


	9. Chapter 9

It happens like your second vision. Bucky comes back with dead eyes and drags you to the main room. You’re not surprised to see Nat and Clint beaten and bleeding. Or Wanda lying on the ground with Tony and his armor ripped to shreds. Steve is missing like in your vision but this time you can hear him yelling.   
“Snap out of it Buck! Come on!” Bucky’s grip on your arm tightens as he pulls you to the main room. The Red Skull snaps two thick chains around your wrists.   
“She can see the future.” He says pulling you to a stop in front of The Red Skull. “Well, why don’t you tell me the future fräulein?” The man growls and even though you’ve seen him in a vision he still terrifies you. Summoning all your courage you look into his eyes.   
“No.” You say as Bucky holds your arms behind your back. You see Clint and Natasha looking worse for wear, like they had fought until they couldn’t stand. Steve’s shield is on the floor at Tony’s feet. His armor has been ripped to shreds and the chains are wrapped tightly around his arms. Wanda is unconscious, you hope and Spider-Man, Ant Man and Vision are nowhere to be found.   
“You will tell us your visions.”  
“No.”  
“Then you will watch your friends die. We will start with the Iron one.”   
“No! No don’t! Please!”   
“Don’t tell them anything Clair! They’ll kill us either way.” Tony roars as they drag him away. The Red Skull stalks out of the room then leaving you alone with Bucky.   
“Bucky. Please. Please snap out of this! Please Bucky.”   
“Shut up.” He growls and you turn toward him, he’s glaring down at you and you take a chance and press your lips to his. He grips your head in his metal hand and to your relief presses your lips more firmly to his. When he pulls away his eyes are back to the normal ice blue that you normally see. “I’m so sorry.” He whispers snapping the chains off of your wrists.   
“Get Tony.” You whisper back holding his face in your hands. “I’ll get Steve.” He nods and sprints away. You check Wanda’s pulse and breathe a sigh of relief when you find it. You grab Steve’s shield and hurry to the far door and peer through it. You don’t see Steve but you also don’t see any Hydra agents. You sprint down the hall to his bedroom and hear the fighting before you see it. Steve is loosing.   
“Steve!” You yell launching his shield at him which he catches deftly. This seems to turn the tide of the fight, and it also seems to bring a bit too much attention your way.   
“Duck!” Steve yells and you do as he says as he launches his shield at the men coming at you. His shield swings back around to him and you scoop up one of the Hydra guns and start shooting. You’ve been training with Clint so you’re not totally helpless. You fire off a few rounds taking down as many Hydra soldiers as Steve does with his shield. “Where’s Bucky?” Steve asks jogging toward you.   
“Went after Tony and Red Skull.”  
“The others?”   
“I don’t know.”  
“Let’s go.” He jogs along side you as the two of you make a break for the exit. You’re almost there when an explosion rocks the tower.


	10. Chapter 10

You and Steve make it back to the main room and he snaps the chains on both Clint and Natasha’s wrists, not like those would have really stopped them. You attempt to revive Wanda as Vision comes flying into the room.   
“Allow me.” His rich voice says softly, he places his hands over her temples and with a light flash she’s conscious again.   
“How?” You ask in wonder.   
“The mind stone gave her her powers and it gives me mine.”   
“Oh. We need to get Tony, Bucky and get the hell out of here.” You say following Steve to the doorway.   
“I want you and Wanda to get Clint and Nat out of here.” Steve says quietly, get them to the jet and go. Vision and I are going to get Tony and Bucky.“   
"You sure?”  
“Yes. Buck would kill me if I let you get hurt.”  
“No. Unnecessary. Risks.” You say holding his face in your hands.   
“Yes ma'am.” He gives your hand a squeeze then he and Vision take off down the hall.   
It takes you and Wanda nearly twenty minutes to get Nat and Clint to the jet. Clint is coming to as you drag him across the floor. Wanda lets Natasha down as you run to the controls.   
“Okay F.R.I.D.A.Y. talk me through this.” You call looking at the buttons on the plane controls. Thankfully the AI does as you ask and talks you through flying the the plane. “Wanda? Can you sense Bucky? Or Steve? Anything?”  
“Give me a moment Clair. I’ll tell you what you need to know.” She sounds tired and you hate to ask but you need to know. You need to know where they are, that they’re okay. “Bucky and Steve are fine. They’re on their way back.”  
“Vis?”   
“I am here.” He says as he comes through the door with an arm around Tony’s waist. Tony has an arm around Vision’s shoulders and is clinging to consciousness. For a girl who can see the future you did not prepare your friends well. “The Captain and Bucky have The Red Skull.” The two men come panting up to the jet and climb aboard. Steve drops the Red Skull on the floor, he glares up at you but thankfully isn’t able to speak due to a gag in his mouth. Much to your relief Steve takes the controls of the jet and takes off out of the mansion. Bucky chains the Red Skull to the side of the jet then turns to you.   
“Are you okay?” He whispers leading you away from your prisoner.   
“Yea.” You brush the hair away from his face and gently cup his face. “You okay?”  
“I will be. I didn’t like having them control me.”  
“I’m sorry.” You say kissing him softly. He wraps his arms around you and stays quiet. He doesn’t say much, just rests his chin on the top of your head.   
“I’m sorry if I hurt you.”  
“You didn’t.” He leads you to the front of the plane then and sits in one of the chairs near where Clint and Natasha are still recovering on the floor.   
“But I hurt them.”  
“No Buck you didn’t.” You say skipping the seat and sitting on his lap. You wrap your arms around his neck and whisper, “Hydra did that. Not you.”  
“But they controlled me.”  
“Hydra did this not you.” You repeat kissing him. “This.” You kiss his cheek, “Was.” You kiss his temple, “Not.” You kiss his jaw, “You.” You kiss his lips and he puts a hand on the back of your head pulling your mouth as close to his as possible.   
“Get a room.” Clint groans from the floor and you break away from Bucky with a laugh. At least you know Clint is gonna be okay.


	11. Chapter 11

Nat regains consciousness a half hour into the flight. You’ve already tended to the wounds of everyone else in the group, as well as some of hers, but you’re glad to see her eyes.   
“Where are we going?”  
“The Raft. We need to get rid of some garbage.” You gesture over at the Red Skull who you can feel glaring at your back.   
“We should just kill him.” She growls and you raise a brow at her in surprise. “He would if we were his prisoners.”  
“But that’s what makes us better than him and the rest of Hydra.” You protest even though you don’t really feel like killing the Red Skull would be that bad. More like a favor to the world. But isn’t that exactly what they want? For you to become as horrible as them?  
“I hate when you’re right.” She grumbles, “Pass me an ice pack.” You crack one, wrap it in a towel and hand it to her. She slaps it on her cheek then curls up next to Clint, who even in his sleep pulls her tightly to him. You smile a soft smile then head toward the front of the plane where Tony is now in control both Bucky and Steve standing behind his chair as they talk quietly.   
“What if this isn’t the attack she saw?” Tony asks.   
“Everything lined up.” Bucky replies arms folded across his chest, a sure sign he’s annoyed.   
“Are you sure?” Steve prompts.   
“I have no reason to doubt her.” Bucky practically spits.   
“It’s just. None of us know who she was before we found her. How do we know she’s not working with Hydra?”  
“You could ask her.” You snap folding your arms across your chest and the three men turn toward you.   
“Sorry.” Steve says looking sheepish. “It’s not that we don’t trust you.”  
“Then what is it Steve?” You demand. “Hmm? Because I don’t recall you questioning Bucky.”  
“That’s because we were best friends.”  
“Emphasis on the were. Don’t you have anything to say?” You ask turning to look at Bucky.   
“Nope. I didn’t doubt you for a second.” He says leaning against the side of the plane. “You’re my girl.”  
“You two.” You snap pointing a finger at first at Steve then at Tony, “Get your shit together.” You turn and storm away from them, Bucky follows you. You don’t say anything to him when you sit down on one of the chairs. He sits next to you and rests his hand on your leg. You don’t move, not because you’re mad at him, but because a vision is coming and you’re fighting it to keep it at bay.


	12. Chapter 12

You loose. You bury your face in Bucky’s shoulder before the vision really hits.   
It’s cold. Damn you’re cold. Bucky is unconscious next to you and a man smiles.   
“It was so nice of Captain America and Tony Stark to bring us three war criminals.” He sneers, his accent is American and he’s wearing a military uniform. You go to rush the metal bars when you’re shocked from a metal collar around your neck. You sink to your knees and try not to pass out.   
“You’re never going to see the light of day again monster.” The man sneers. Then the vision fades.   
“Doll?” Bucky murmurs softly and you take a deep shaky breath.   
“They can’t see us at The Raft.” You whisper then explain your vision. His mouth is set in a thin line when you finish.   
“Let me talk to Steve.” He kisses your temple before moving away toward his friend. You go sit on the floor by Clint and Nat, when Wanda joins you you’re surprised.   
“You are anxious.” She says softly, aware that the Red Skull is listening to every word you’re saying.   
“I had a vision and it wasn’t good for me or Bucky.” You whisper and she places a hand on yours.   
“It will be okay.”  
“I hope so.” You mutter as the plane begins to dip down.   
“Hey doll.” Bucky says reaching a hand down for you. You take and it he pulls you to your feet. “I want to show you something.” He leads you to the back of the plane then down into the cargo hold.   
“So we’re hiding.”  
“Yes.”  
“I guess I can live with that. It’s better than that horrible vision.” You shudder slightly. “It was so cold Buck.”  
“Hey. We’re gonna be okay. They’re going to take Red Skull and then we’re gonna get the hell out of here.”  
“Where are we going?”   
“I’ll tell you when we’re back in the air. I don’t want anyone to overhear.” You know he means the Red Skull but a tiny part of you wonders, for just a second, if he doesn’t trust you. The jet touches down on the Raft and you hear the back open. There are several sets of boots thumping across the floor above you. You and Bucky stay as still and as quiet as you possibly can. You’re not sure about him but you’re pretty sure your heart is going to beat right out of your chest it’s pounding so hard. You’re surprised they can’t hear it up above you it feels like it’s pounding that hard. Bucky wraps his arms tightly around you and you breathe him in and wait.  
It doesn’t take long for the plane to jolt back into action and take off. None of the Avengers want to spend much time here.   
“Okay Buck. He’s gone so, where are we going?” You ask with a smile.   
“Wakanda.”


	13. Chapter 13

It’s been four weeks since you and Bucky have moved to Wakanda. Bucky has been training you, teaching you not only hand to hand but how to defend yourself with just about anything you can pick up. Including, terrifyingly, a pen or pencil. It’s on a cooler evening after dinner that T'Challa knocks on the door of your and Bucky’s apartment in the expansive castle.   
“Come in!” You call not bothering to leave Buck’s embrace on the couch.   
“Hello. I hope I am not intruding.”  
“Not at all. Come on in.” You say with a smile, Bucky is slightly less welcoming.   
“I have some news I think you will like.”  
“We can go home?” Bucky asks hopefully. He’s missed the tower more than he’ll admit.  
“I am sorry but no. I did find a shaman who should be able to help you both piece together your memories.”   
“What! T'Challa that’s amazing!” You cry with a grin. You’re ready to know who you were before all of this.   
“Thank you T'Challa.” Bucky says quietly.   
“He would like to start tomorrow. I will take you to him at dawn.”  
“Where would you like to meet?” You ask, unable to keep the smile off of your face.   
“I will come here to get you. Dawn.”  
“Thank you.” You say then with a nod he leaves, closing the door softly behind him. “I’m going to know who I am.” You whisper more to yourself than to Bucky.   
“Doll?”  
“Hmm?”  
“Will you promise me something?”  
“What?” You ask turning in his arms to look at him.   
“No matter what you learn, don’t change who you are now. I love who you are now.”  
“I can’t make any promises Buck,” you say honestly. “But I’ll do my best to stay who I am now.” He kisses you deeply and you’d never admit it to him but now he’s got you worried.   
It’s early the next morning when T'Challa comes to your apartment. You didn’t sleep well and you know Bucky didn’t either, neither of you talked but you know he just laid in the darkness next to you.   
“Anxious?” T'Challa asks with a small smile.   
“Very.” You admit and Buck nods your hand is wrapped tightly in his. It’s a ten minute walk, then you’re in a clearing with a shaman who is willing to help you, to try and recover your memories. He has you lay down on the ground and close your eyes. Then he lights some incense and starts a prayer that he repeats over and over until you slip into a trancelike state.


	14. Chapter 14

“Strap her down. Quickly.” A voice says in what you think is Russian. You fight but there are too many of them. They strap you down and inject something into your arm. You try to speak but you can’t say anything, your mouth won’t move.   
“Say good-bye to your husband Mrs. Barnes.” A high pitched male voice says in English and they lead in a struggling Bucky.   
“No! No!” He screams and punches one of his guards only to have two more press their guns to his head.   
“Bucky.” You whimper, “I-I love you.”   
“I love you too Isabella.” He says his eyes never leaving yours. “I’m so sorry.” Then there’s darkness.   
The memories are coming back in flashes, bit by bit, piece by piece.   
“What did you see?” That same horrible high pitched voice asks.   
“Nothing.” You respond tonelessly why don’t they just kill you? You’re not going to let them take the last bit of him away from you. Even if all you have are the memories.   
“Do it again.”  
“Sir do you know she is the right one?”  
“She is.”   
You’re having a harder time remembering Bucky. It’s like with every memory he’s further and further gone. You already don’t remember your own name.   
“What did you see?” That voice is back.   
“I’ll never tell you.” You sneer.   
“Then say goodbye to the last memories of Sargent Barnes.”  
“No!” You shriek. Someone grabs your arms, you try to fight them off until you hear his voice.   
“It’s me doll it’s me. You screamed and I couldn’t just watch you be in pain anymore.” You wrap your arms around his neck and try to catch your breath. “Did you remember anything? Did it work?”  
“It did. At least a little. I remember my name, my name is-”  
“Barnes.” He fills in. You pull away from him looking up at him in surprise. “Your last name is Barnes isn't it.” You nod, staring up at him surprise.  
“We were married.”  
“Aren’t we still?” He asks with a small smirk.   
“I don’t think it counts if neither of us remember it.” You say with a soft laugh, thank god you have him, you’d be a mess without Bucky by your side.   
“Are you saying you want to marry me again?”  
“James Barnes are you asking me to marry you?” You ask with a smile.   
“Yea. Yea I am. Marry me.” He says so softly that you almost don’t hear him.   
“I’m going to have to think about it.” You tease and he growls then grazes his teeth along your collarbone nipping it gently. “Oh alright.” You consent and Bucky brings his lips to yours. You can feel him smiling against your lips and grin back, you have the rest of your life to remember your life before. And you know Bucky is going to be by your side for every last bit of it.


End file.
